The Program Leaders and Associate Directors jointly meet monthly with the MCC Director to discuss all aspects of programmatic science, including recruitment, initiatives to increase inter- and intra-programmatic collaboration, and recommendations regarding appointment of new members as well as evaluation of existing members for continuation. This group also plans scientific retreats and program meeting venues to promote interdisciplinary and transdisciplinary scientific interactions. Issues related to shared resources are also discussed at these combined senior leaders' meetings.